Pensamientos De Hada
by Sabastu
Summary: Unos pequeños relatos cortos escritos para que no se desvanezcan como simples vagas ideas. Basados en momentos del manga. [ OU ] [ Mashiverse ] 1- [Mavis] 2- [Natsu] 3-[Levy] 4-[Panterlily] 5-[Gajeel] 6-[Gray] 7-8 [Jellal] 9- [Jellal & CS] 10-11 [Erza]
1. Valor (Zervis)

.

* * *

¡Hola! **.o./** A veces tengo ideas sueltas y pequeñas, muchas se quedan como eso… ideas… pero mientras escribía este drabble pensé en darles oportunidad a estos pequeños **"Pensamientos De Hadas".** Así qué… ¡Bienvenidos a un pequeño mundo de Drabbles! ***-*/**

Este Drabble en especial es para el **"Especial Navideño"** ―sí navideño― xD de la página **"Fanfics Fairy Tail"**

¡No se olviden de soñar! ¡Vivan con valor! ¡Que lo disfruten! .o./

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

* * *

 **.**

 **Pensamiento Uno °|° Pairing Zervis**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Valor―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Efímero…

Todo en su vida había sido así.

La convivencia con sus padres.

Su estadía en el gremio de Red Lizard.

La amistad con Zera.

Su aprendizaje con Zeref.

Su amor…

Mavis Vermillion veía el cielo nocturno iluminarse mientras los chicos en el Gremio celebraban el Año Nuevo con hermosas luces de colores que subían hasta la infinidad vasta para luego explotar en miles de partículas de luz y color que se desvanecían con tanta rapidez que duraba más la pupila en olvidar el haz de luz que ellas en desaparecer y perderse en la oscuridad de la noche.

 _¿Quién podría preferir una vida eterna triste y apagada a un micro segundo de luz y alegría?_

Solo aquellos que no habían experimentado el vacío de un siglo.

 _¿Cuánto deseaba ella tener la posibilidad de vivir y morir como una persona normal?_

Zeref llevaba cuatro siglos y un poco más en ese abismo de tiempo y soledad.

 _¿Cuánto deseaba Zeref tan solo… morir?_

Presenciar vida, muerte, alegrías, penas, paz, guerra, escasez, abundancia…

Anhelar amor y soportar odio.

El cielo se incendió en rojo y dorado y Mavis recordó la pérdida de su primer gremio.

Encontrar amistad y descubrir enemigos.

Azul y verde reemplazaron las luminarias cálidas.

Tanto tiempo siendo solo una proyección fría.

 _¿Podría algún día escapar de ello?_

 _¿Podría culpar a Zeref de querer destruirlo todo?_

No podía…

Porque lo que más le asustaba a Mavis Vermillion era que ella era capaz de entender y comprender a Zeref, su vida como estratega de guerra, arrasando aldeas, gremios y países, su vida en soledad, su vida injustamente alargada, la perdida de quien amas…

 _¡Ella buscaba la paz pero en sus tiempos fue participe de la guerra!_

 _¡Ella quería cuidar a sus niños de Fairy Tail pero ella destruyó a los de otros Maestros!_

Tan hipócrita.

Tan irónico.

Tan injusta.

― **Tan valiente…**

Como un susurro de viento al oído sintió como si la voz de Zeref acariciase su ser incorpóreo. _¿Un recuerdo tal vez?_ De las veces que le llamó valiente por querer redimir un camino que creyó correcto en su momento, valiente por tener aún fe en el corazón humano, valiente por pensar que el amor era más que el odio, valiente por confiar en él…

Valiente por amarle.

Por amarlo aún.

Y porque le seguiría amando.

Por más que intentase destruir todo un continente le amaba, aunque hubiesen luchado uno contra el otro le amaba, y a pesar de que Zeref en ese momento estaría pensando en la siguiente batalla contra ellos, Mavis no podía sentir más que amor por él.

Porque la maldición mataba a quien amase, pero no los sentimientos.

Escuchó los gritos de los chicos del gremio celebrando la llegada de un nuevo año, un nuevo día, una nueva oportunidad. Ellos habían sufrido igual o más que ellas y seguían manteniendo su alma intacta.

 _Llorar y reír, para ellos ambas eran parte de la aventura y lo soportaban con valor._

Les sonrió desde el árbol en que lo veía todo con una convicción creciente en ella.

No era tan valiente como le creían, pero tenía a Fairy tail a su lado y ellos le darían el valor cuando le faltase y así ella se convertiría en el valor de Zeref.

Sí, valor…

Zeref quería morir porque ya no tenía valor para vivir…

 _Ella sería su valor, y él sería el de ella._

Toda maldición tiene su bendición.

 _Ya vería Zeref si considerar su vida eterna junto a ella una maldición o una bendición._

Se levantó con una gran sonrisa en los labios, una tan sincera como las que le dio a los tres visitantes que llegaron a la Isla Tenrou, la sonrisa que indicaba que la gran aventura empezaba, tenía batallas que ganar, maldiciones que romper y varios imprudentes niños que cuidar.

 _¿Qué acaso no llamó al gremio Fairy tail por el misterio eterno que implicaba?_

Tal vez ella si pudiese resolver ese misterio, tenía la eternidad de su lado…

Siempre le gustó aprender y descubrir cosas nuevas.

Y a Zeref también.

El cielo brilló en verde y rojo…

Y Mavis se sintió viva…

― **¿Cuánto valor tienes, Mavis?** ―el azabache que reposaba bajó ese mismo árbol miró las luces en el cielo y sin notarlo sonrió― **¿Batallar eternamente uno contra el otro también contará como vivir juntos por siempre?** ―extendió su mano, una mano que se desvanecía poco a poco, la extendió a la pequeña y hermosa hada dorada que se alejaba de él― **En paz o en guerra… tengo el valor suficiente para querer seguir conviviendo junto a ti…**

Las luces de colores cesaron y todo sucumbió a la oscuridad.

… _Pero no importaba, porque el sol saldría en el siguiente día…_

 ** _._**

* * *

 ** _._**

 **¿Review?**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _._**

 _¿Os gustaría un pensamiento de algún pj en particular?_

 _¡Dejadmelo saber en los reviews!_

 **¡Adieu!**

 _ **.**_ **o./**

* * *

 **.**


	2. Sensación (NaLu)

**.**

* * *

¡Hola! **.o./** Este Drabble ―no sé si llamarlo así porque es de 2k xD― es dedicado **a LoliLucy,** una de las CDC de la página **"Fanfics Fairy Tail"** con mucho cariño de todas las chicas, y con mucho temor ya que el NaLu ―créanlo o no Sabastu escribió NaLu y en canon― no es algo que se me dé **.** Así que, fans de la pareja… no me matéis. **DD:**

En fin…

Oh, no… antes… Las que me habéis pedido drabble, claro que lo escribiré, es solo que aún no he tenido tiempo. xD

Ahora sí, a leer…

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Rated** : K+

 **Pairing** : NaLu (Natsu view)

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Para LoliLucy con mucho cariño.**

 **¡Feliz Cumpleaños!**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sensación**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Él tenía un pequeño secreto.

De hecho ese secreto era tan secreto que lo era hasta para sí mismo ¿Cómo puede suceder esto? Pues bueno, cuando no te entiendes por dentro hay cosas que ignoras. Cosas importantes de ti mismo y sobre los demás.

 _O simplemente no las comprendes._

Natsu Dragneel había desarrollado una entretención especial desde hacía mucho tiempo, algo que se fue desarrollando de a poco y de manera tan natural que ni siquiera le parecía extraño; y esa entretención no era otra que la de seguir ―acosar― a Lucy Heartfilia.

La primera vez que lo hizo fue solo por la curiosidad tanto de él como la de Happy de conocer la vivencia de la joven rubia, fue así que se terminaron colando por la ventana de su apartamento y la sorprendieron cuando ella llegó. La segunda vez fue porque tenían hambre y la casa de la maga de espíritus celestiales era la más cercana. La tercera fue debido a que simplemente estaban exhaustos y querían descansar en algún lugar que no fuese un basurero ―como su casa lo era― y luego de esa ya no recordaba haber necesitado una razón concreta.

 _Simplemente llegaba._

 _Simplemente le agradaba._

De hecho, Lucy, no lo sabía, pero luego de entrar tantas veces por la ventana, la misma casera le había dado una copia de la llave, aunque con la advertencia de ser un hombre responsable y cuidase de Lucy en caso de que se diera "la situación". Natsu había asentido con su usual sonrisa, declarando que él siempre se encargaría de que Lucy estuviese bien; sin embargo, no tenía ni idea de a lo que la tal "situación" era. Happy había reído entre dientes, pero Natsu no sabía si era porque había entendido o simplemente porque Happy era Happy.

 _Con Happy nunca sabías._

Sin embargo, después ya no solo fue cosa de entrar a su casa, revisar sus cosas y comerse su comida, sino que con el paso de los días y las misiones juntos, se encontraba cada vez más pendiente de lo que hacia ella, del cómo se reía golpeando la mesa, como se quejaba de las peleas improvisadas dentro del gremio pero igual se divertía, de cómo se preocupaba de todos y que aunque la mayoría del tiempo le daba una patada especial de Lucy cuando lo encontraba en su casa, al final siempre sonreía feliz de tenerlos ahí.

 _Eran recibidos con cariño._

Y había algo más, cada vez que estaba junto con ella él se sentía relativamente en calma ―no que algo pudiese calmar su forma hiperactiva realmente―, por eso cuando estaba separado de ella; aunque solo fuese por unas pocas mesas en el Gremio, se sentía extraño y no podía evitar buscarla con su mirada de vez en cuando, y para Natsu era extraño y raro, porque él quería a todos en el Gremio, moriría por protegerlos, pero era solo a ella a quien sus pupilas se obligaban a enfocar.

 _Justo como en ese momento._

Ella estaba hablando con Erza, estaban riendo de algo y él no podía evitar sonreír al ver como su cabello se movía junto con sus carcajadas, como sus mejillas se ponían rosas mientras sus manos sujetaban su abdomen y como su pecho ―redondo y suave como sabía de primera mano― se elevaba para ganar oxígeno. Era bonito verla reír, tan bonito que no vio como Happy se comía la comida que tenía en su plato mientras reía pícaramente con sus patitas delante de su boca.

 _Happy tal vez no ignoraba lo que Natsu sí._

Cuando Natsu volvió su vista al plato y lo vio vacío frunció el ceño con sospecha y luego miró a Happy con un enojo propio de amigos de toda la vida **―¡HAPPY!** ―rezongó y el exceed azul abrió los ojos asustado.

― **Es-espera Natsu…** ―dijo con voz nerviosa pero el pelirosa ya se estaba levantando para darle su castigo― **Mira, Lucy parece que se va…** ―inmediatamente el chico se detuvo y observó como la rubia se levantaba de la butaca y le decía algo a la pelirroja― **Seguro va a comer carne y no nos va a invitar…** ―soltó el gato azul― **Deberíamos sorprenderla…**

― **¡Buena idea ,Happy!** ―afirmó el chico― **¡Comeremos carne donde Luigi!**

― **¡Aye!** ―secundó Happy feliz de librarse del castigo.

― **En marcha…** ―antes de que la rubia saliese del Gremio el dragon slayer se escabulló por la puerta, al salir se colocó su bufanda al estilo ninja y como tantas veces antes caminó por las calles de Magnolia en modo _sigilo_ , justo como lo haría un shinobi élite. Aunque a diferencia de un ninja, él llamaba la atención de todos quienes lo veían. Aunque la verdad eso no le preocupaba porque cuando él veía a cierta maga de agua perseguir al hielito stripper sucedía lo mismo y sí esa mujer ―de quien aprendió sus habilidades para perseguir― no les daba importancia a los ojos asustados de las personas, él tampoco debía de hacerlo.

 _Juvia había sido una gran maestra del acto de esconderse y perseguir._

Al llegar al apartamento de la rubia decidió usar la ventana, así que colocando sus dedos en la forma de cruz dijo las palabras que desataban sus habilidades **―Nin nin…** ―inmediatamente sus pies fueron dejando la estabilidad del suelo y su cuerpo fue ascendiendo en el aire hacia la ventana sin ningún esfuerzo físico necesario más que su poder especial, al llegar al marco abrió la ventana y saltó dentro― **Infiltración completa** ―informó mientras observaba toda la habitación sin poder evitar el sonreír al quitarse la bufanda de sobre la nariz y respirar hondo.

― **Natsu cada día pesas más…** ―le informó su poder especial, es decir, el gato azul que lo había subido hasta ese lugar―, **estar tanto tiempo con Lucy te está poniendo como ella…**

― **Oe, Happy, sí Luigi te oye desatará su ira y nos echará** ―lo miró serio, pero no habían pasado ni tres segundos y medio cuando ambos rompieron a reír por lo absurdo de tal declaración.

 _Ambos sabían que Lucy era una persona de buen corazón._

Luego de rebosar en el suelo dando pataletas a causa de la risa se levantaron a buscar la comida por la que venían, sin embargo, al final lo único que encontraron fue la mitad de un pastel y una caja de leche.

― **Para no tener tanta comida Lucy está muy gorda** ―habló el gato decepcionado de no encontrar pescado.

― **Tal vez se la comió toda antes de irse…**

Ambos asintieron mientras sacaban el pastel y la caja de leche y dieron rienda suelta a su apetito.

Minutos después la dueña del lugar entraba con una sonrisa, una que se convirtió en un ceño al ver a ese par en su casa.

― **¿Chicos… qué hacen aquí?** ―preguntó con los ojos cerrados tratando de no sacarlos a patadas.

― **Vinimos a por pescado, pero Lucy es una glotona y no nos dejó** ―alegó el exceed con falsas lágrimas.

― **¿Solo vinieron por eso?** ―habló la rubia con un tic en la ceja, apenas tenía para la renta y no había podido comprar comida aún, era una suerte que en el Gremio le permitieran comer fiado y que Erza de vez en cuando le pagara la comida.

― **No, por supuesto que no Luigi…** ―negó seriamente el pelirosa mientras se cruzaba de brazos y negaba con la cabeza.

― **¡Es Lucy!** ―reclamó la mujer y Natsu sonrió al ver su cara tornarse colorada, le divertía lograr reacciones en ella― **¿Y a qué te refieres con ese no?** ―les miró curiosa, esperaba que fuese una misión que les dejará dinero, pero que no arriesgase ―de nuevo― su vida o su cordura.

― **¡También vinimos por la carne!** ―afirmó con una sonrisa.

― **¡Aye!** ―secundó el gato y Lucy casi se cae al escucharlos, pero inmediatamente la vena en su frente bombeó sangre con fuerza y se recuperó, se preparó para usar una de sus patadas especiales pero en lo que inclinaba el cuerpo para saltar observó algo.

El plato donde tenía un trozo de pastel había desaparecido.

― **¿S-se comieron el p-pastel?**

― **¡Aye!** ―respondieron ambos golpeándose el estómago.

― **Ese pastel lo había guardado p-para… Er-erza…**

― **Lucy, perdón por tardar, ¿dónde está el pastel?** ―una sonriente pelirroja entró al apartamento y el recinto inmediatamente se cubrió de un aura de pánico proveniente de los otros tres en el lugar.

― **E-era de…** ―el pelirrosa tragó grueso― **de Er-erza…**

― **¡Vamos a morir! ¡Vamos a morir!** ―sollozó el exceed mientras una catarata de lágrimas salían de sus ojos en pánico.

― **¿Qué hacen ustedes** ―preguntó la pelirroja emocionada, hasta que observó el plato vacío con remanentes de la dulce y delicada crema de la que le había hablado la rubia― **...aquí?**

― **Verás, Erza… no-nosotros…**

― **¿Se comieron mi pastel de fresa?** ―su sombra se cernió sobre ellos con fiereza― **¡Mi pastel de fresa!**

― **ER-ERZA** ―balbuceó el exceed pero los vestigios en la comisura de la boca de ambos de la crema pastelera con la que estaba decorado el pastel que ella venía a degustar fue la gota de limón que agrió la crema dulce de su vida.

 _Metáforas pasteleras para una adicta al dulce._

Natsu observó el puño metálico que descendió hasta su cara.

― _Y lo siguiente que ocurrió fue censurado dado que la escritora desea mantener el fic en K+―_

― **¡Erza!** ―escuchaba el pelirosa la voz de la rubia mientras su cuerpo era golpeado con violencia censurada por la reina de las hadas― **E-E…** ―Sintió un golpe más a pesar de que imaginaba que su cuerpo ya había dejado de sentir― **¡El maestro!** ― escuchó decir a la rubia de pronto― **¡El Maestro te dijo que tenían que hablar sobre un asunto de Crime Sorcière!**

Titania se detuvo y el rojo de la furia se desvaneció de su rostro, dejando caer dos cuerpos casi inertes en el suelo de la habitación.

― **Es verdad, tengo que ir a hablar con él sobre Je…** ―balbuceó con un sonrojo en las mejillas― **Crime Sorcière** ―sin decir más salió del apartamento, pero antes de cerrar la puerta miró a los que yacían el piso― **¡Happy, Natsu!** ―su voz de mando logró lo que un desfibrilador no hubiese podido: hacer revivir esos dos vapuleados cuerpos― **¡Ni crean que esto ha terminado!** ―y dejó el lugar.

― **Lu-lucy…** ―sollozó con miedo el exceed.

― **Tal vez así dejen de comerse mi comida** ―intentó sonar fría pero a nadie engañaba, estaba preocupada por ellos, así que sin demora se sentó en el suelo y puso a Natsu en su regazo, revisando las heridas del rostro―, **creo que vivirás…** ―susurró y el pelirosa se acomodó mejor en sus piernas, apegándose a su vientre aún con los ojos cerrados, sintió que el calor en ella aumentó y eso lo hizo sonreír.

Porque el aroma de Lucy era algo que lo tranquilizaba.

 _Y el calor lo aumentaba._

Sonrió cuando ella a pesar del calor creciente no lo apartó y en su lugar le peinó el cabello con los dedos mientras le susurraba que se recuperaría pronto e incluso le prometió que si no se moría le compraría carne cuando volviesen de alguna misión con buena paga.

 _Y entonces se dio cuenta, o al menos vislumbró una parte de la razón._

Le gustaba el apartamento de Lucy porque olía a Lucy, y Lucy para él olía a calidez y a hogar.

Su sonrisa se ensanchó y balbuceó― **¡Estoy encendido!** ―haciendo reír a la chica que lo cuidaba.

 **.**

…

 **.**

Eso sucedió hacia tanto tiempo, pero era algo en lo que pensaba cada día desde que el Gremio se había disuelto, y justamente eso le dejaba otra cosa clara.

La razón de que le dejase esa carta a Lucy, ―y solo a ella― era porque quería que ella lo esperase, quería volver a entrar en su apartamento y quería estar de nuevo envuelto en su aroma.

 _El Gremio era el hogar de todos, de toda su familia._

Pero él quería esa extraña sensación de su propio hogar, la que tenía cuando estaba con ella.

Una sensación cálida, más cálida que el fuego que tanto amaba y lo encendía.

 _Y solo la obtenía junto a Lucy._

...Solo junto a ella...

 **.**

…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **¡Gracias por leer!**

 **¡Adieu!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	3. Él (Gale)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hola!** Los siguientes tres capítulos se basarán en los hechos acontecidos en el manga con el GaLe durante la invasión de Álvarez.

Y…

Estos tres drabbles son el premio de **Iseki Higuatari** , por el maratón de reviews del foro **Canon Island,** quien ha elegido los sucesos del manga desde 488. DD: Y bueno, acá no hay comedía… DDD: ¿Quién escribió esto?

DDDDDDD:

Espero no defraudarte Ise… QwQ

¡Gracias por leer y comentar! NwN/

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Él―**

.

* * *

.

Él desaparecía.

Gajeel Redfox, el hombre que una vez la atacó y la lastimó sin razón desaparecía frente a ella.

 _¿Y qué importaba eso?_

Nunca, nunca, sintió odio por él.

Miedo sí.

Inseguridad también.

Mas nunca odio.

Se levantó para ir a por él con todo lo que podía usar de sus fuerzas, de su magia, de su mismo espíritu, no permitiría que se alejase de su lado.

 _Porque a pesar del daño del pasado lo había aprendido a amar._

Tal vez porque dentro de ella sabía que el hombre que la había lastimado y crucificado lo hacía por el vacío que tenía dentro, porque tal vez ver a otras personas sufrir lo haría sentir menos vacío.

Lo hacía sentir menos culpable de su existencia sin propósito.

 _¿Tal vez por eso había dicho que solo buscaba un lugar digno para morir?_

No lo permitiría.

Gajeel no debía de dejar de existir. Nunca aceptaría tal cosa.

Lucharía por él sin importar lo que le pasase a ella.

Y entonces sintió el acero en sus muñecas y su cuerpo fue sometido a la fuerza a la inactividad, él la estaba protegiendo aún cuando su cuerpo se descomponía en partículas, él, Gajeel Redfox, el hombre que la lastimó una vez prefería perder cualquier probabilidad de rescate si a cambio ella estaba a salvo.

 _¿Cómo podía ser tan tonto?_

 _¿Acaso la creía tan débil?_

Pues no lo era, y menos cuando de su fuerza dependía el poder salvarlo, y Gajeel debería de saberlo, él fue quien le ayudó a mejorar en ese año en que estuvieron viajando juntos a causa de los encargos del consejo.

Él lo sabía.

 _¿Por qué no dejaba que le ayudase?_

― **¡Pensé que lo sabías! ¡Ya no soy aquella damisela en apuros de cuando nos conocimos por primera vez!** ―rompió las retenciones de sus muñecas y se encaminó hacia él, necesitaba sujetarlo, necesitaba asegurar su permanencia junto con ella.

Y entonces sintió otro agarre.

― **¡Déjame ir, Lily!** ―¿suplicó, imploró u ordenó? No tenía ni idea de lo que hacia, de lo único que era consiente era que Gajeel desaparecía frente a ella y ella estaba retenida.

― **Me temo que debo rechazar tu pedido... si no terminarás siendo arrastrada también.**

Una negativa.

 _¿Por qué no le permitían salvarlo?_

 _¿Por qué solo era una mera espectadora?_

Sus ojos ardieron con sus lágrimas de frustración y su garganta se raspó en una súplica desesperada:

― **¡No me importa! ¡Déjame ir! ¡A este paso, Gajeel será...!**

Y entonces Gajeel habló, él, el rebelde con piercings y ojos de rubí se atrevió a silenciarla con palabras dulces, nada la habría podido congelar y retener, nada que no fuese la dulzura de Gajeel al decir lo que ella también sentía, lo que ella deseó decirle.

El cómo amaría un futuro con él.

Una familia con él.

Una felicidad con él.

 _¿Cómo se atrevía a decirle esas cosas en ese momento?_

 _¿Por qué la dejaba incapaz de actuar?_

 _¿Por qué rompía su corazón en ese instante?_

 _¿Sabía acaso que por esas palabras su razón no podía hacer caso omiso a su petición?_

 _¿Por qué no lo dejaba salvarlo?_

 _¿Acaso no sabía que para ella un futuro sin él era tan aterrador como él decía que sería su futuro sin ella?_

― **Te confío mi futuro…**

 _¿Para qué quería un futuro sin él?_

 _¿Qué no recordaba que él le había enseñado a amar?_

― **NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO….**

Y lo último que sus lágrimas le permitieron ver fue su sonrisa al desaparecer por el vórtice.

 _¿Por qué estaba feliz?_

 _¿Por qué no pudo salvarlo?_

Su alma se partió en dos…

― **¡GAJEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEL!**

… _Y su garganta dejó salir el sonido del desgarro…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Animan a seguir escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

 **.**


	4. Amigo (Gale-Lily)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Premio del foro Cannon Island para Iseki Iguatari.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

― **Amigo―**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No importa que fuese el poderoso mago que era, para él seguía siendo un niño.

Un niño adulto, un niño que tuvo un pasado oscuro y que ahora que conocía el verdadero camino su futuro le era arrebatado.

Otro niño que no podía salvar.

 _Como Mystogan._

Su vida había sido una serie de encuentros con infantes necesitados de ayuda y luego la imposibilidad de salvarlos realmente se hacía presente. Si no fuese por Fairy Tail de Earthland no habría podido salvar a su príncipe, y si no hubiese sido por la pequeña maga que estaba intentando salvar a este nuevo niño sabía que ese mago de acero negro jamás habría encontrado el verdadero significado de la vida y la felicidad.

 _Porque él conocía a Gajeel muy bien, y lo sabía…_

No había nada que lo hiciese más feliz que él verla a ella.

No había nada que lo preocupase más que su bienestar.

No había nada que no temiese más que él que ella saliese lastimada por su causa.

 _Y por eso la retuvo…_

A pesar de que deseaba que de verdad que la maga ―también su amiga― y él pudiesen hacer algo para salvar a Gajeel, su protegido, el niño amable y rebelde que lo había invitado a formar parte de una nueva familia.

 _Su amigo._

La suplica de Levy casi lo hace desistir, la petición de que la soltase para poder ir a por él. Esa pequeña maga que estuvo con ellos durante todo ese año lejos de Fairy Tail imploraba que lo dejase salvarlo. Levy McGarden, la menuda mujer que podía hacer que su terco amigo tambalease con una sola mirada, con un solo gesto.

 _La mujer que Gajeel amaba y por la que estaba dando su vida._

Así que, por el respeto que él le debía a Gajeel no podía ser débil en este momento.

 _No podía proteger a Gajeel pero protegería lo más importante para él._

― **Me temo que debo rechazar tu pedido... si no terminarás siendo arrastrada también.**

No supo cómo pudo emitir las palabras, estaba usando todas sus capacidades para no sucumbir a la frustración y a la desesperación, a unirse a la pequeña chica e ir con todas sus fuerzas y esperanzas a rescatar a Gajeel, pero era inútil lo sabía.

Sabía que si hubiese una posibilidad de salvarse el ego de su amigo no le permitiría no usarla.

Y por eso sabía que no había manera.

 _¿De verdad no la había?_

 _¿No sé estaban rindiendo muy fácil?_

 _Tal vez… solo tal vez…_

Y cuando estuvo a punto de ceder a la súplica de la peliceleste que sostenía en sus brazos escuchó a Gajeel pasar de niño a hombre.

Escuchó cada palabra de sus miedos y deseos.

Sus sueños de amor, familia y felicidad siendo expresados.

Y lo supo.

Gajeel no podía ser salvado y por eso expresaba todo aquello que alguna vez calló por miedos ínfimos si se comparaban con el que tenía ahora al ser separado de su pequeña McGarden en un para siempre.

 _Gajeel no quería morir pero no podía evitarlo._

Gajeel quería vivir, pero no podía, y por eso no deseaba arriesgarlos porque al menos viviría en sus corazones y por eso necesitaba que ellos no desapareciesen.

 _Y menos ella._

― **Debes vivir al máximo, por tu bien y por el mío** ―la súplica de su terco amigo era palpable en cada sílaba.

 _Su enana debía vivir._

Y por eso él debía protegerla.

― **Lily...** ―la voz de Gajeel lo lastimó como ningún arma lo había hecho antes― **asegúrate de llevar a Levy de regreso sana y salva al gremio...** ―sus lágrimas no se detenían, no le importaba, de nuevo no podía salvar a alguien― **¡Júralo por tu vida!**

― **...** ―No podía contestar, no sin despedazarse. Observó el vórtice empezar a cerrarse y la cara de desesperación de su amigo lo hizo tener la fuerza necesaria para hablar.

― **¡Lo juro!** ―solo dos palabras, toda su fuerza se resumía a eso.

 _Dos palabras y un fuerte agarre._

Pero fue lo suficiente para que Gajeel se entregara a su destino en una sonrisa.

Gajeel confiaba en él.

… _En alguien que de nuevo fallaba en proteger a un amigo…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Animan a seguir escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	5. Ella (Gale)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Premio del foro Cannon Island para Iseki Iguatari**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo**.

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

―E **lla―**

.

* * *

.

Su vida no importaba, era la de ella la que debía proteger.

 _¿Y entonces por qué seguía viniendo a por él?_

 _¿Por qué no entendía que ella debía vivir?_

― **¡No me importa nada de eso! ¡Vendrás conmigo, Gajeel! ¡Sin importar qué!**

Cuanto quisiera volver con ella, pero no podía, lo sabía. Estaba jodido y ahora se daba cuenta que quería vivir más de lo que pensó que de verdad deseaba, pero no podía.

 _Pero ella sí debía._

La detuvo una vez, y ella continuó intentándolo, usó lo que le quedaba de su magia para retenerle pero ella se deshizo de su preciado metal, ella había entrenado con él en ese año juntos, habían avanzado tanto en tantas cosas.

Él por fin tenía camino, tenía deseos, tenía sueños.

 _¡Oh, su enana!_

Tan menuda, tan frágil y tan fuerte.

 _¿Será que algún día se enteraría de que fue su fuerte corazón lo que lo encandiló?_

La capacidad de su perdón a pesar de como él la lastimó. Esa capacidad que él no tuvo cuando Mash, su mejor amigo de infancia, fue aprisionado por el Consejo Mágico y por ello decidió seguir el camino de las sombras que lo llevaron a lastimarla.

 _Debió preguntarle por qué lo perdonó._

 _Por qué lo aceptó._

 _Por qué lo amó._

En pasado…

Porque su presente y futuro se desvanecían al igual que su cuerpo lo hacía a causa de las partículas de barrera mágica.

― **¡Te ruego que te detengas! ―** Rogar, sí, él nunca rogaba pero lo hacía en esa ocasión, no podía más verla lastimarse, no quería ni pensar en que su hermosa faz se disolviese así como su propio cuerpo lo hacia en ese momento.

 _Tampoco quería ver sus lágrimas._

 _Tampoco quería ver su desesperación._

 _Tampoco quería ver su dolor._

― **Levy** ―necesitaba detenerla de alguna manera y sabía que con esa enana testaruda solo serviría eso―. **En aquel entonces realmente no era más que un idiota incorregible... pero entonces te conocí... y fuiste capaz de sacar las mejores partes de mí lo poco que había de ello, por supuesto** ―tragó con amargura porque sabía que debió haberle dicho todo eso antes y no ahora cuando la veía derramar lágrimas de impotencia―. **Me enseñaste lo que significa amar... y por ello, estaré siempre agradecido…**

 _Ya no sabía si era por la descomposición de su cuerpo pero se sentía más ligero._

Todo peso de culpa, pasado y arrepentimientos se desvanecían casi que por completo…

 _Casi_.

Porque ahora lo único que lamentaba era no cumplir sus sueños con ella.

― **Gajeel…** ―la voz de su enana lo hizo seguir confesándose, ella debía saber por qué tenía que seguir viviendo, porqué él no le permitía acercarse, por qué no le importaba una mínima probabilidad de rescate si eso significaba que ella estaría totalmente a salvo.

Debía saber cuánto le hubiese gustado seguir por siempre a su lado.

Reclamarla como su enana, y solo suya.

Tener un par de enanos con sus hermosos ojos castaños, su suave cabello color cielo, su inteligencia y quien sabe, tal vez un poco, solo un poco de él mismo.

Cuanto deseaba esa felicidad, pero ya no había posibilidad.

Solo le quedaba desearle el mejor futuro.

Y para asegurarse de ello le daba el que él ya no viviría.

Por eso le dijo todo lo que su corazón guardaba.

― **Te confío mi futuro. Debes vivir al máximo, por tu bien y por el mío.**

Y mientras la veía despedazarse frente a él solo rogó que pudiese volver a sonreír, y por eso hizo jurar a su mejor amigo que la llevaría a salvo a Fairy Tail, con Juvia, la mujer charco que insistió tanto en que se uniese a Fairy Tail junto con ella.

 _¿Cuánto le debía a ella?_

Deseó que Charquito si pudiese ser feliz con el idiota del hielo.

Fairy Tail ayudaría a Levy a recuperarse, como lo ayudó a él una vez. Sabía que solo allí ella podría ser la hermosa Levy que él conoció y no supo apreciar en un inicio.

Y su amigo lo juró.

 **―¡Gee Hee!** ―él sonrió.

 _Porque su sacrificio salvaría futuros._

Un futuro que él ya no tenía.

El vórtice se cerraba y por el ínfimo agujero que quedaba una luz se filtró y lo cegó.

No supo que era, pensó en esperanza por un momento.

… _Y luego ya no pudo pensar en nada…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **:D Animan a seguir escribiendo D:**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Gracias por leer y comentar!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	6. Frio (Gruvia)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

¡Hola! **.o. /** Drabble basado en los caps 499/500, así que estáis advertidos de posible spoiler.

 **.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer** : Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Frio**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Frio. Todo lo que sentía era frio.

 _Incluso sus palabras se sentías frias, llenas de un ardor helado._

― **¡Te atreviste a arrebatarle el futuro a Juvia justo frente a ella!**

Su ira glacial no lo había dejado hablar hasta ese momento, puños se movían, su magia se hacía presente y sus palabras salieron solas de su cuerpo porque todo su ser estaba congelado desde que sintió como la vida de Juvia abandonaba a la maga y se fundía en él.

Porque tal vez si mantenía bajo cero sus sentimientos podría evitar que la vida de Juvia se mezclara con él por completo.

 _Porque tal vez si no se mezclaban él podría devolvérsela._

Porque tal vez podrían estar juntos de la manera correcta.

 _Como lo estuvieron en ese tiempo alejados de todos._

Juntos, los dos.

 _No uno en el otro, sino uno para el otro._

No sé dio cuenta cuanto había golpeado a Invel hasta que sintió como los huesos de su rostro se removieron bajo la fuerza de su puño.

 _Lo odiaba._

Odiaba a ese hombre, pero más se odiaba a él mismo.

 _Porque él no había protegido a quien quería._

 _Porque él no había dado su respuesta._

 _Porque de nuevo perdía a alguien cercano a su corazón._

Porque perdía a Juvia.

A la maga a la que le había permitido perforar en todos sus muros de hielo hasta encontrar el lugar cálido en su corazón, ese que guardaba para las personas más especiales para él.

A Juvia, que así como el agua que persevera hasta llegar a su destino, había perseverado con él.

 _Para él._

 _Por él._

Porque el agua desgasta la roca, sedimenta montañas, se moldea a sí misma para encajar, penetra por agujeros y deshace el hielo.

Y Juvia eso había hecho con él, perseverante, fresca, animada, gentil… Juvia había logrado alcanzarlo y ahora Juvia no estaba.

No estaba porque ella prefirió darle su vida, no estaba porque ella había decidido quien valía más de los dos, no estaba porque ella pensó que tal vez ella para él no valía tanto como él para ella.

 _¿Y es que acaso no lo sintió con los collares?_

Porque si bien a él le había costado entender el funcionamiento de collares al final lo había entendido, porque sí, él había sentido miedo, pánico por atacar al contrario, porque el contrario no solo era un compañero de su gremio, no, su contrario era…

 _¿Ella? ¿Él?_

Ahí se dio cuenta.

Él estaba sintiendo lo que sentía Juvia.

Y Juvia estaba sintiendo lo que sentía él.

 _Y ambos sentían lo mismo._

El mismo miedo, el mismo enojo ante la situación, el mismo sentimiento que en Juvia estaba claro pero al que él aún no quería responder.

 _Y tal vez por eso para ella fue tan fácil tomar su propia vida para liberarlo._

 _Y tal vez por eso para él fue fácil repetir tal acción para salvarla._

Pero el agua siempre es más rápida que el hielo para el movimiento.

 _Y por eso, por eso…_

Juvia, la vida de Juvia representada en su líquido vital estaba dentro de él.

 _Era Juvia quien también ardía en furia entre sus venas._

Era Juvia quien ese momento parecía que lo sacaba de su estado congelado y evitaba que Invel lo terminase desquebrajando como lo estaba logrando hacía un momento.

 _Era Juvia quien de nuevo lo hacía moverse, quien lo salvaba y quien lo descongelaba._

Eran sus sentimientos los que le permitieron devolver el golpe a Invel y dejarlo tirado en sus pies.

 _Era ella quien parecía estar viva en su cuerpo._

¿Pero y eso que le importaba ya?

¿Qué importancia tenía ahora?

Su enemigo había sido derrotado

Pero Juvia estaba muerta.

 _Su cuerpo frio y sin vida._

Sus muros desechos, su respuesta clara.

Nadie quien la escuchara.

… _El que su corazón le pertenecía a ella…_

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¿Review?**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Larga vida al Gruvia!**

 **¡Gracias mil por leer y comentar!**

 **.o./**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	7. Risa (Jellal)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hoy es el Jellal´s Day!**

Y aunque me agarró un poquito tarde para empezar a escribir, pues espero al menos subir un drabble más de él. **D:** Este drabble está ubicado en el Time Skip mientras Erza colaboraba con Crime Sorcière.

Espero lo disfruten. **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : FT y sus pjs Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia empalagosa es especulación mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : Este Drabble forma parte de "Ritual de Iniciación Jerza" del foro en Fanfiction Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

.

* * *

.

 **Risa**

.

* * *

.

No lo hacía mucho, pero le gustaba hacerlo.

Puede que muchos no pensaran de esa manera del líder y estratega de Crime Sorcière, pero esa era la realidad.

 _A Jellal Fernandes le gustaba reír._

Tal vez no muchos se diesen cuenta de cómo él trataba de mantener su cara de póker cuando sus compañeros de equipo se peleaban, una tarea bastante difícil de lograr cuando constantemente los reclutas del gremio independiente se gastaban bromas y pullas. Ya fuese Sorano y Macbeth tramando una nueva manera de dejar inconsciente a Sawyer para luego dejarlo perdido ―y desnudo― en un bosque o también Sawyer alterando cremas de belleza para que sus usuarios terminasen con la cara verde.

 _Pero él debía mantenerse siempre serio._

Porque si él ―el lider―, reía, entonces su autoridad quedaría en entredicho, porque ¿cómo aceptar el juicio de alguien al que la broma le había parecido entretenida?

Así que se aguantaba.

 _Lo retenía._

 _Se reprimía._

 _La aprisionaba._

Sin embargo, en ese momento, los miembros de Crime Sorciere escuchaban atónitos las carcajadas de su líder mientras ―se suponía― hacia el turno de guardia nocturna frente a la fogata que habían hecho poco antes de levantar el campamento esa misma mañana. Uno a uno cada uno de ellos salió de su bolsa de dormir y espió por un pedacito de hendija hecha en las tiendas respectivas; inclusive Erik, quien dormía en un árbol lejano sintió curiosidad, pero su magia de escucha nunca había sido muy efectiva contra su líder y a pesar de que se suponía que las defensas de él estarían bajas para escuchar su mente debido a la risa, no pudo captar la razón por la cual, Jellal Fernandes, el mago renegado y antiguo mago santo estaba tosiendo debido al ataque de risotadas que nacían desde el centro de su abdomen ―dónde ciertos sabios decían era la cuna del gozo y la alegría― y se expandía en forma de espasmos por todo su cuerpo en una oleada de regocijo que escapaba rauda y libre por su boca.

 _Y entonces a todos se les formó una sonrisa divertida en el rostro._

Tal vez no entendían lo que le pasaba, pero escucharlo reír tan libremente era de cierta forma contagioso debido a la eventualidad que era.

Macbeth, quien fue el primero en volver a ir a acostarse no pudo evitar dormirse con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Sorano olvidó que Erik le tiró ―¿sin querer?― parte de la sopa de papa encima y su ceño dejó de estar fruncido como había estado desde la cena.

Sawyer dejó de planear su desquite contra Richard por dejarlo sin cenar cuando zancadilleó a Erik ―¿de verdad había tomado desprevenido al dragon slayer?― cuando pasaba cerca de Sorano.

Richard suspiró algo que sonó a "el amor todo lo goza" antes de tirarse de espaldas al suelo.

Meredy asintió feliz, agregando una cosa más a la lista de cosas buenas de ser parte de ese gremio.

Y Erik ladeó una sonrisa al escuchar un papel arrugándose en la mano del hombre alegre y entender así―aunque no del todo―, el porqué de la felicidad de su maestro.

 _¿Y Jellal?_

Él leía de nuevo a la luz de la crepitante luz de la fogata y las estrellas la carta de Erza que había llegado esa tarde para ellos ―para él― gracias a una de las aves de comunicación como había estado pasando una o dos veces al mes por voluntad de ambas partes para mandarse información importante de cierto gremio oscuro. Solo ella podría pasar de un tema tan delicado como Avatar a algo tan increíblemente adorable sin perder seriedad:

* * *

" _Aún no he podido averiguar mucho sobre Avatar, he tratado con la mayoría de mis contactos pero a la mucho se les ha oído como un rumor para mantenerse lejos de los territorios de los que ustedes ya están al tanto. No sé qué me sucede últimamente, pero he estado soñando de qué el pastel de fresa se volvía una mercancía ilegal. No sé si sea de importancia, solo quería informarte de mis presentimientos―como me dijiste hace dos meses luego de que uno de ellos resultase tan certero―, pero supongo que debo contártelo― Yo… ¿De verdad crees que eso pueda pasar? Y si eso pasa ¿crees que también afectaría al pastel casero? No sé si es importante, tal vez debería empezar a almacenar pastel en mi re-equip. ¿Cuánto tiempo durarían comestibles? Espero que Avatar caiga antes de lo esperado._

 _Saludos a todos. Actúen con cuidado._

 _-_ **Տ** _"_

* * *

Jellal se tapó la boca para reír de nuevo.

Sabía que esa parte Erza ―la mujer que firmaba las cartas con una curiosa y elegante "S"― la escribió con seriedad absoluta y eso era precisamente lo que lo coaccionó a reír desde el fondo de su corazón.

 _Esa parte dulcemente ingenua de la gran Titania._

Jellal miró al cielo estrellado, cerró los ojos y suspiró.

Le gustaba reír.

… _Era lo más cercano a la libertad que podía experimentar por el momento…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Para el ritual de iniciación te rifan dos palabras, una de esas palabras es sobre algo que le gusta al personaje y otra sobre algo que le gusta.

 **Le gusta:** Reír.

Y así como lo ven. Erza tiene pesadillas de que el pastel de fresa se vuelva ilegal. D: Pobre mujer. xD ¿Por qué firmará las cartas con una "S"? OOOOOOOOOO: ¿Quién sabe? 7x7)r

Y si se están preguntando, sí… este drabble puede unirse a la línea de mi fic **"Time Skip With You"** xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	8. Guerra (Jellal)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Hoy es el Jellal´s Day!**

Sí, es un mártir. Sí, debería perdonarse de una buena vez. Sí, casi no aparece, pero sí, él merece todo el amor del mundo. **QwQ)9** El husbando merece todo de los multiversos.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** : FT y sus pjs Pertenece a Hiro Mashima. La historia empalagosa es especulación mía.

 **Disclaimer II** : Este Drabble forma parte de "Ritual de Iniciación Jerza" del foro en Fanfiction Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

Narración.

 _«Pensamientos»_

.

* * *

.

 **Guerra**

.

* * *

.

Nunca parecía acabar.

Sin importar cuantas veces pelease, sin importar cuánta gente sufriese, sin importar el costo que conllevase.

 _La guerra nunca acababa._

Siempre había un nuevo gremio oscuro, una amenaza, un enemigo o una razón para que una nueva batalla que se levantase frente a cada persona, y mientras hubiesen batallas la guerra no podía desfallecer porque el odio, el sufrimiento, la injusticia y la sed de venganza que cada uno de esos eventos aglomeraban generaban el alimento que ese monstruo necesitaba.

Él quería que acabase.

Quería que…

 _¿Qué?_

El hombre de cabello azul observó la cubierta de su tienda de campaña, en ese momento, justo ahora que acababa de despertarse de un mal sueño deseaba estar afuera haciendo la guardia nocturna, de esa manera en lugar de la tela oscura sobre él habría un manto de estrellas que de cierta manera el comprendía, sabía descifrar ,y ese orden le generaba calma.

Estar bajo ese mismo cielo en que la persona que más importaba para él también estaba.

 _Tal vez ese era el qué._

Si la guerra acababa tal vez él podría encontrar ese perdón que tanto buscaba, y más aún, tal vez tendría la fuerza ―o egoísmo, según él― para ir y acercarse a esa luz radiante que lo había perdonado aún antes de que él se lo pidiese.

Pero lo sabía.

 _Claro que Jellal lo sabía._

Cada batalla ganada podía ser en realidad una semilla para otras revueltas, cada victoria tal vez era el combustible para una nueva o varias cruzadas.

No iba a acabar.

 _Nunca._

Porque las personas sentían, se enojaban, veían las injusticias que se generaban aún cuando el motivo inicial de los actos bélicos fuesen nobles, porque la gente odiaba, y primordialmente, porque la gente amaba.

La guerra nunca se iba a terminar.

El sufrimiento siempre iba a existir.

 _Y él seguiría batallando._

Vería a gente sufrir, llorar, maldecir y odiar. Y los entendería. Sabía lo que se sentía el querer obtener justicia en esta vida aunque significase lastimar a otros o así mismo. Él lo hizo de niño y por muchos años. No luchar contra él poder que lo poseyó para obtener esa falsa _justicia_ , o al menos no luchó tanto como debió.

 _El mundo estaba torcido._

Una vez pensó que la libertad era una falsedad, algo inexistente en este mundo egoísta, pero ahora pensaba diferente, porque si la gente no fuese libre no tendrían la capacidad que tenían para luchar, alguien encadenado no podía entrar en el campo de combate.

¿Él también tenía libertad?

 _Sí, la tenía._

Y elegía el campo de batalla.

El azulado movió la cabeza de lado, pensando en la guerra que se aproximaba a Fiore de la mano del mago oscuro por el cual muchas otras batallas habían nacido y muerto. Una nueva iniciaba mientras la tela que cubría su cabeza pasaba de un color oscuro a uno más claro.

 _El amanecer llegaba._

Jellal se levantó con rapidez, acomodó su sabana, se colocó su abrigo blanco y salió al exterior justo en el momento en el que el sol tornaba de colores a las múltiples nubes con su iridiscencia.

Naranja. Carmesí. Bermellón.

 _Escarlata._

Tal vez eso era lo que menos le gustaba de la guerra, la posibilidad de que ella y los que quería se viesen envueltos en los combates.

 _No quería que nadie más sufriese._

Pero lo sabía muy bien, Erza también había elegido el campo de batalla y estaría siempre en primera línea como un muro para proteger a los que quería, y por ello ―y por tanto―, él debía seguir peleando para al menos disminuir las posibles amenazas que podrían lastimarla, para estar ahí cuando de nuevo la crueldad de mundo quisiera lastimarla aún más de lo que ya había sido lastimada.

 _Esa era la razón de que él continuase en ese camino belicoso._

Debía protegerla.

 _Aunque había una guerra que odiaba más que las otras._

La propia, la suya interna, esa que le impedía luchar esas batallas que había jurado ganar al lado de la persona que era su motivación en lugar de mantener la distancia y el silencio de su amor. Ese constante combate entre sus sentimientos, su razón, su culpa y su corazón.

― **Erza…** ―susurró como un mantra su nombre mientras veía al cielo perder colores cuanto más alto el sol subía.

Suspiró.

… _Sí. Definitivamente esa era la guerra que más odiaba…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Sus reviews animan a continuar escribiendo.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Para el ritual de iniciación te rifan dos palabras, una de esas palabras es sobre algo que le gusta al personaje y otra sobre algo que le gusta.

 **No le gusta:** La guerra.

Este drabble está situado iniciando la guerra contra Álvarez. Cada día le es más difícil estar lejos de ella, pero no se preocupen. Ya lo va a aceptar, mientras tanto cumple su palabra de protegerla en medio de la continua guerra. QwQ)9

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer y comentar.**

 **Saludos.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	9. Oraciones (Jellal & CS )

**.**

* * *

 **.**

Y siguiendo con la temática del Husbando… **7w7)r** Basado en los capítulos del **manga 366, 367, 368 y 369** de la **Saga de Tártaros: Jellal Vrs Oración 6**. Espero que lo disfruten…

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail y sus personajes pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es especulación mía de la interiorización de Jellal durante los capítulos del manga.

 **Disclaimer II** : Fic participa en el "Taller Pro IC defendiendo el honor del foro Cannon Island."

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamientos»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Oraciones**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No es que fuese la mejor manera. No. Es que era la única manera.

 _Jellal Fernandes lo supo desde el inicio, aunque aún no tenía la certeza absoluta._

― **¡No puedes hacer esto por ti mismo!** ―era lo que le decía Meredy al verlo luchar con cinco de los seis miembros de la antigua Oración Seis.

― **Tengo que hacerlo yo mismo** ―le respondió con firmeza, si bien había recibido muchos de los golpes, se encontraba bien. Sentía que había sido correcto recibir parte de ese resentimiento de manera física. La única manera de mostrarles el camino correcto era ese, la lucha. Tenía que permitir que ellos expusiesen sus corazones que aún estaban aprisionados por miedos y fantasmas pasados.

 _Corazones encadenados en los calabozos de una oscura torre._

― **¡No dejaré que te metas con mi libertad!** ―la ira en Sawyer era evidente, su ataque reflejó las veces que quiso ser más rápido que los guardias de la Torre para poder escapar.

 _Aún tenía miedo de ser atrapado._

― **¡No lo voy a dejar de nadie!** ―el ataque de Erik fue con vehemencia, la misma con la que día tras día soñaba escuchar la voz de su compañera.

 _Aún tenía miedo de no cumplirlo._

― **¡Las cadenas que una vez nos rodearon ya no existen!** ―Sorano extendió su poder sin su seguridad usual, esa que la hizo llamarse a sí misma Ángel, confiada de que lograría elevarse con blancas alas al cielo.

 _Aún tenía miedo de alzar vuelo._

― **Nuestros caminos comenzaron en una torre oscura** ―Macbeth lo miraba con una mezcla de odio y resentimiento―, **pero eso no era más que una falsa libertad. Creíamos que habíamos sido salvados, desgarrados entre sí, maldiciendo al mundo** ―el chico que prefería dormir para huir de la realidad sucia le hablaba con toda la conciencia despierta― **¡No éramos nada más que peones destinados a sellar a Zero! Ahora... finalmente la verdadera libertad se presenta ante nosotros...!** ―su voz se quebró y Jellal lo supo, sabía muy bien lo que sentía― N **osotros…**

 _Aún tenía miedo de aceptar el mundo que le rodeaba._

Libertad.

Ese era el resumen de las oraciones que una vez Brain utilizó para su beneficio, deseos acumulados y esperanzas rotas de niños inocentes de los que él mismo de una u otra manera se aprovechó, y no solo de los que estaban frente a él en ese momento, habían más, muchos más como ellos, como Milliana, Sho, Wally, Simon…

 _«Erza…»_

Su puño se cerró con fuerza y su decisión se hizo más firme.

― **¡Yo los liberaré!** ―su cuerpo brilló dorado y su puño impactó en el chico que siempre deseó ser lo suficientemente rápido para escapar de todo― **¡Su libertad sigue siendo una mentira!** ―interceptó el golpe de Erik que habría sido peligroso si su antigua compañera hubiese estado junto a él combinándose en el ataque― **¡Y así será siempre si ustedes no dejan ir esa oscuridad!** ―Sorano en ese momento supo que no tenía las alas para elevarse al cielo y evadir el posible ataque de Jellal.

El antiguo promotor de la construcción de la torre que se construyó gracias a la desgracia de miles de personas respiró hondo sin perder de vista a sus contrincantes, pero aunque frente a él estaban presentes en forma adulta, Jellal no podía ver más que a un grupo de niños asustados que temían salir al mundo porque conocían de lo que eran capaces las personas fuera de las paredes que los mantenían seguros, su falsa fuerza, su falso cinismo, su falsa seguridad, su falsa maldad.

 _Su falsa libertad._

― **¿Tú nos harás libres?** ―Macbeth lo miró más escéptico que antes― **¿Qué puedes hacer?**

¿Qué podía hacer él?

 _Él, quién no pudo librarse de la manipulación de Ultear._

 _Él, quién fue participe de esa oscuridad que los enjauló._

 _Él, quién ayudó de cierta manera a crear sus miedos._

 _Él, quién estuvo a punto de echarse a morir._

¿Qué podía hacer él?

― **Yo puedo derrotarlos** ―afirmó Jellal para ellos y para sí mismo también, él no se daría por vencido hasta lograr derrotar esos miedos que los ataban. Si él había ayudado a crear esas jaulas iba a ayudar a destruirlas, así como una bofetada y las palabras de alguien más fuerte que él le habían recordado que la vida era una lucha que no debía ser evadida con excusas y atajos― **¿Qué es lo que desean hacer ustedes? ¿Desaparecer?**

No podía culparlos, él lo quiso hacer.

 _Sucumbir, dejar de existir, descansar por siempre…_

Morir.

Pero esa no era la manera, de esa forma solo habrían vivido para el bienestar y los planes de Zero, el hombre egoísta que yacía a unos metros de donde estaba él.

 _No lo iba a permitir._

No iba a dejar que, aún muerto, Brain se saliese con la suya, no podía seguir atando los deseos y oraciones de esos niños a su existencia, esas oraciones no debían de dejar de existir, debían seguir con vida por el bienestar de los que las habían creado.

No más miedo.

No más atadura.

No más culpa.

 _Sí, él también tenía cadenas que cortar._

― **¡Tú eres quién va a desaparecer, Jellal!** ―la voz de Zero llegó casi al mismo tiempo que el impacto, sus ojos captaron la sorpresa en tres de los orantes, sus oídos escucharon el grito de Meredy quien junto a Richard veía como su cuerpo caía al suelo.

 _¿Así acababa todo?_

 _¿Él moriría sin lograr su nuevo objetivo?_

Escuchaba a Meredy llorar, le dijo que escapase y ella negó.

 _¿Escapar? ¿Por qué?_

 _¿Él seguía siendo tan débil?_

 _«¡Estar vivos… es una señal de fuerza!»_

Las palabras vinieron a su mente y el sentimiento que lo llenó la primera vez que las escuchó lo llenó de la misma manera.

No, no podía escapar.

 _«Debes vivir por el bien de la persona que más te importa»_

Observó de nuevo las caras de los presentes, horror, miedo, intranquilidad, soberbia contenida.

― **Nosotros…** ―susurró Jellal y sonrió.

Y entonces Zero decidió terminar con su existencia.

 _Gritos, incredulidad, miedo, satisfacción._

Y la ilusión de Macbeth se despedazó como un espejo.

― **¿¡Mi pesadilla!?** ―el chico de cabello bicolor miraba incrédulo la escena― **¿¡Fue destruida!?**

Jellal no les dio tiempo de pensar, su visión era pura oscuridad pero ahora veía todo con más claridad que antes, así como había destruido la magia de Macbeth dañándose a sí mismo, de esa misma forma destruiría sus falsas caretas de seguridad ante lo que pretendían hacer con sus futuros.

 _No lo iba a permitir._

No dejaría que ellos encadenaran con odio los días que aún no habían vivido.

― **Grand Chariot** ―pronunció su hechizo en medio de la conmoción―. **Sean juzgados por las siete estrellas.**

 _Sorpresa. Magia. Poder. Miedo. Gritos._

Sus dedos no dudaron en sus siguientes movimientos, la contundencia de su victoria lograría que por fin abrieran sus oídos y sus ojos a sus palabras, debía de romperlos por completo para que por fin dejaran de remendar cada pedacito que se les caía y en su lugar decidieran renacer del desastre que la oscuridad había hecho con su pasado.

― **Sema.**

Su magia descendió de los cielos y los terminó de aplastar. No sintió culpa, no sintió remordimiento. Solo esperó que solo eso fuese necesario porque estaba dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias para que ellos entendiesen.

― **Es nuestra derrota…** ―Macbeth fue el primer susurro, una imploración derrotista― **Mátanos...**

 _Eso jamás._

― **No tengo ninguna intención de hacerlo** ―Jellal respiró hondo, su poder mágico aún estaba impregnado en sus dedos.

― **¿Nos regresarás a prisión?** ―Sorano ahogó la súplica que quiso salir.

 _Eso tampoco._

― **No** ―Jellal dejó que su magia se desvaneciese, podía sentirlo, era el momento de exponer el objetivo de ese enfrentamiento, la razón de las palabras, la ejecución de su propia oración― **El gremio independiente de Crime Sorcière** ―presentó con seriedad absoluta la propuesta y observó la incredulidad en la cara de Erik que fue exteriorizada en una pregunta ahogada de Sorano ―. **Únanse a nuestro gremio.**

Eso era.

 _Independiente._

 _Nuestro._

Ellos eran los únicos calificados para unirse, sabían de la oscuridad y querían liberarse de ellas, conocían el miedo y las pesadillas y aún tenían la fuerza para luchar contra ellos.

 _Ellos eran como él, como Meredy y como Ultear._

― **Sus oraciones serán finalmente oídas** ―continuó y escuchó el casi silente bufido de la indecisión creciente en Macbeth― **Se los prometo.**

 _Y estaba seguro de ello, y la razón era simple._

Ahora no relegarían sus deseos a un tercero que las utilizaría para su propio y egoísta beneficio, no. Ahora sus oraciones serían escuchadas por sí mismos, por sus corazones y determinación, y serían ellos mismos, cada uno de ellos, quienes lucharían día a día por cumplirlas, y para cuando pudieran sentir que su oración era una plegaria de un imposible, ese gremio creado para renegados estaría allí para ayudarse entre sí.

― **¿** **Pero para lograr eso que deberíamos hacer ahora…?**

― **Debemos combatir al mismo enemigo** ―Jellal se acercó a Macbeth ayudándose de su sentido mágico y de las sombras que apenas percibía debido al daño en sus ojos, lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y exteriorizó el objetivo principal de su gremio― **¡JUNTOS DEBEMOS DERROTAR A ZEREF!**

Listo, estaba hecho, y ahora solo quedaba dejar que ellos usarán la libertad que merecían.

 _¿Lucharían por sus propias oraciones?_

No lo sabía.

… _Pero agregó una oración propia mientras esperaba sus respuestas…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por tomarse el tiempo para dejar sus comentarios**

 **NwN**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias mil por leer.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	10. Haces (Erza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Erza´s Day**

 _O al menos lo es según Tumblr xD_

 _Pero como sea, celebrar a mi waifu lo siento como un deber, así que acá estoy a media noche escribiendo porque probablemente no podré hacerlo mañana. xD_

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Escrito para el **"Ritual de Iniciación Jerza"** del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Haces**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

Observaba atenta las filtraciones de luz en la tienda de campaña.

Cierto era que no era algo bueno el tener un techo sobre ella en el que se pudiese filtrar agua si de un momento a otro la lluvia decidía caer. Por supuesto que no era algo bueno. Sin embargo, en ese momento no podía evitar que le gustase la manera en que los rayos del sol se filtraban y creaban diferentes colores gracias a la manera en que se refractaban y se reflejaban en una de sus espadas que ahora dejaba junto a ella desde que había empezado a viajar sola luego de que el gremio se dispersarse.

 _Para sentirse segura ahora que estaba sola._

Su rostro cambió de sentimiento.

 _La tristeza la embargó._

Fairy Tail era su hogar, y estaba roto, confiaba en cada uno de sus miembros pero la separación había sido difícil para ella y sospechaba que también lo había sido para los demás, no le gustaba dudar de su familia, pero no podía evitar que sucediese de vez en cuando.

Ella no era tan valiente como todos decían.

 _O al menos eso pensaba ella._

― **No puedes dudar de ellos, Erza Scarlet…** ―se regañó a sí misma la mujer caballero mientras sus manos golpeaban su rostro― **Fairy Tail volverá a unirse como la familia que es…** ―asintió para sí misma y con una nueva sonrisa empezando a expandirse en sus labios retomó esa pequeña manía de mirar los rayos de la luz del sol refractarse.

 _¿Cuándo había iniciado esa pequeña manía?_

Tal vez desde que afiló su primera espada comprada con dinero de su primera misión como maga de Fairy Tail.

Tal vez desde que de niña le gustaba ver los rayos del sol perderse y jugar con los brillos y colores del agua cerca del remanso de río en el que se permitía llorar.

 _Podría ser…_

Pero, si se permitía recordar más atrás de Fairy Tail, sabía que encontraría esa misma manera por fijarse en los rayos de sol que sin miedo se colaban entre cualquier brecha u agujero que encontraban en medio de las celdas en que había sido prisionera por mucho tiempo, también recordaba esos rayos traviesos abrirse paso entre las minas de excavación, las celdas superiores y los pasillos subterráneos en los que tenían que transportar la materia prima para crear la _Torre Del Paraíso_ , y por supuesto, se filtraban entre los mechones siempre rebeldes de la persona que le dio su apellido.

 _Cuando pasaba eso, él parecía un ser un cuerpo celestial._

Erza suspiró.

 _No todo lo ocurrido en la época de esclavitud había sido malo._

Con otro suspiro de aceptación la mujer caballero estiró su mano intentando acariciar los fugitivos rayos del sol, pero por supuesto, no consiguió nada. Si alguien o algo sabía de libertad eran esos fotones de luz que no se permitían tener dueño o captor, pero estaba bien, Erza prefería verlos jugar con el metal de su arma y crear hermosos reflejos cuando sus rayos se descomponían en el espectro de luz que traía a sus ojos la maravilla de los colores dispersos.

 _Claro, había sido por él._

― **Erza, mira esto…** ―la gran Titania recordó a un chico de cabellera azul que le sonreía mientras le señalaba el reflejo que uno de sus grilletes metálicos producía al recibir los haces de luz del atardecer, el día de trabajo había sido duro, tenía las rodillas ensangrentadas y adoloridas cuando cayó por el exceso de peso que la hicieron cargar y en ese momento estaba abrazándose a sí misma en una esquina de las celdas superiores en donde la habían castigado a ella por caerse y a Jellal por querer ayudarle y protegerla de los latigazos que ahora aquejaban la espalda del niño.

 _Eso le dolía más que sus rodillas raspadas._

― **¿Colores?** ―le preguntó ella después de levantar su rostro antes oculto entre sus rodillas adoloridas.

― **Lo llaman arco iris** ―Jellal le sonrió genuinamente y ella no pudo evitar devolverle esa sonrisa tan sincera.

― **Arco iris…** ―susurró ella y estiró sus propias piernas encadenadas para lograr crear el mismo efecto mientras Jellal la observaba aún sonriendo.

― **Una vez leí que la luz, aunque es invisible, en realidad está formada por los siete colores, pero cuando se refleja en algo se separa, porque cada color que la forma actúa diferente ante ese choque con ciertas superficies…**

― **Oh~** ―Erza le miró admiraba, después de todo, después del abuelo Rob, consideraba a Jellal la persona más sabia e inteligente de ese lugar. Inclusive muchas veces se preguntó si Jellal no era mago, o si él deseaba serlo, en ese tiempo se decía que sería muy bonito si ella se convirtiese en una bruja que volaba en una escoba y él en un mago sabio, sin duda Jellal tenía ―y demostró― la capacidad en exceso para serlo―, **pero… ¿eso quiere decir que luego no vuelven a estar juntos?**

― **No lo sé…** ―Jellal frunció el entrecejo y Erza supo que estaba meditando el asunto con seriedad, a ella eso la hacía sentir especial, él se tomaba sus preguntas como retos personales―. **Bueno…** ―comenzó unos minutos después mientras observaba aún los colores dispersos―. **Supongo que si al hacer esto** ―el azulado retiró los grilletes del lugar en que la luz se filtraba―, **desaparecen, es porque ya lograron unirse de nuevo ya que lo que los separó ya no está más…** ―la volteó a mirar a ella con un deje interrogativo― **¿Cierto?**

Erza asintió sin ninguna duda ante la explicación.

― **Entonces estarán juntos luego de superar lo que los separa…** ―eso había repetido esa niña encadenada ―antes triste y ahora emocionada― a su igual en la celda, quien respondió con una sonrisa aún más brillante que antes, como si la aceptación de su pensamiento y el cambio de emoción de ella, significase tal motivo de alegría para él.

― **Entonces estarán juntos de nuevo…** ―repitió la ahora mujer que sujetaba el pomo de la espada―. **Cuando lo que nos separó sea superado…** ―Erza retiró la espada y el arco iris desapareció dejando al haz de luz solar formar un círculo perfecto en el suelo **―, todos estaremos juntos de nuevo…**

Sonrió sin duda alguna.

 _Sus caminos volverían a unirse._

Así sería.

… _Los caminos de su amado Fairy Tail y por supuesto, los de ella y él…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por tomarse un ratito para comentar**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Este escrito forma parte del Ritual de Iniciación Jerza en que se les da dos aspectos a los personajes, uno que no le gusta y otro que le gusta.

En este caso:

 **Le gusta:** La luz del sol.

Me tomé libertades en cuanto a hechos acontecidos en el periodo de esclavitud en la Torre Del Paraíso. xD

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


	11. Lágrimas (Erza)

**.**

* * *

 **.**

 **¡Feliz Erza´s Day!**

Obviamente serían dos. xD

Los subí tan apresurada porque salgo de viaje en la madrugada y no podré escribir nada en un buen rato.

Ahora sí, puedo ir a dormir tranquila.

 **Gracias por comentar.**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Disclaimer I** **:** Fairy Tail no me pertenece. Pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

 **Disclaimer II** **:** Escrito para el "Ritual de Iniciación Jerza" del foro Cannon Island.

* * *

 **Referencias De Lectura** :

 **Diálogo.**

 _«Pensamiento»_

Narración.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Lágrimas**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

No es que se creyese imperturbable.

 _Por supuesto que no lo era._

Pero igual no le gustaba llorar.

Erza Scarlet desde niña se había sentido débil e incapaz de ayudar a alguien, lo que había sucedido durante su vida de esclava se lo dejaba muy claro, por eso ella siempre se alejaba del gremio y de sus compañeros cuando los recuerdos de esa época llena de latigazos y dolor venían a su mente, o cuando la culpa de estar en ese lugar sumamente ruidoso pero cálido y que sus amigos de en ese entonces siguiesen ahí atrapados y no estuviesen allí con ella para disfrutar de ese pedacito de libertad que apenas y se estaba permitiendo aceptar. Era en esos momentos, cuando sentía que las lágrimas se agolpaban en su ojo bueno que ella se escondía.

Porque era débil y debía protegerse.

 _Nadie debía ver esa debilidad._

Ella sentía que si no hubiese sido por el valor que le dio cierto niño de cabellera azulada y sonrisa tranquilizadora, segura y entusiasta, no habría logrado nada de lo que era en este momento. Jellal siempre había estado ahí para ella ―y para los demás―, ese Jellal lleno de determinación y valor que tenía la amabilidad de extender su mano a ella aunque fuese solo para limpiar con delicadeza las lágrimas que derramaba cuando los latigazos eran muchos, la oscuridad de las celdas muy densa o el hambre y el cansancio se volvía insoportable. También estaba allí para darle palabras que la hicieron volverse fuerte.

 _Aunque aún pensaba que le faltaba más fuerza._

Erza Scarlet escondía su llanto porque sentía que las lágrimas la convertían en esa niña llena de dudas que tenía miedo a actuar, que respingaba ante la amenaza de los guardias cuando la castigaban, y que necesitaba ser protegida en lugar de ser la protectora. Sentía que el llanto la debilitaba ya que entorpecía de otra manera todos sus sentidos.

 _Y no solo era algo sin fundamentos, ella tenía sus ejemplos para respaldar su teoría de odiar llorar:_

Su nariz se taponeaba, y eso la hacía perder el gusto, y eso no era bueno para saborear su pastel de fresas.

Sus manos se humedecían al secar las lágrimas, y eso era malo porque una de sus espadas podían resbalarse de su agarre si atacaban al gremio en medio de uno de sus momentos de debilidad.

Sus oídos estaban más pendientes de sus sollozos y gimoteos que de algún llamado de ayuda.

Su percepción estaba minada debido a que su mente estaba más enfocada en recordar todos esos eventos que la entristecían en lugar de ocuparse en la batalla o en su próximo objetivo.

Y su vista…

 _Ese era uno de los sentidos que más le fallaba en esos momentos._

Sus parpados pesaban de lo hinchados que se ponían, sus ojos se cerraban, la oscuridad se hacía presente, y cuando lograba por fin abrirlos, estos estaban nublados por el agua salada que manaba para poder expresar un sentir tan poderoso que no encontraba otra manera de ser demostrado.

 _Demasiadas cosas acumuladas._

Por eso no le importó cuando Porlyusika le informó de la incapacidad de su ojo mágico para derramar lágrimas, así al menos uno de sus ojos estaría atento y despejado ante cualquier amenaza que los seres que amaba pudiesen sufrir.

Después de todo, ya había derramado la mitad de sus lágrimas.

 _O eso pensaba en ese momento._

Porque ahora estaba ahí, contra la arena, observándolo a él mirarla sorprendido desde una pequeña altura sobre ella, a la persona que pensó jamás volvería a ver porque la vida se empeñaba en arrancarlo de su lado cuando pensaba que por fin lo había recuperado ―rescatado― de lo que fuese que obstaculizase su camino junto a él.

 _Manipulación mental._

 _Explosión de la monumental torre de Etherano._

 _Pérdida de memoria._

 _Cárcel de por vida._

Ahí estaba Jellal y lo único que podía hacer ella era llorar.

 _Y estaba tan cerca._

Su tacto cálido en su rostro, el aroma del camino, árboles y polvo en su ropa, la percepción de su pulso acelerado, su mente invadida por cosas que quería decirle, la tentación de reconocer su gusto…

 _¿Y qué era lo único que hacia ella?_

Llorar.

Tal vez, sí, en parte ella lloraba de alegría por tenerlo enfrente, sano y salvo a pesar de su exceso de culpa, pero no quería expresar eso con lágrimas.

 _No debía llorar, no soportaba llorar, no quería llorar._

Odiaba que la imagen de él acercándose a ella fuese nublada por el agua salada que desbordaba de ambos ojos.

 _También de aquel que dijeron nunca derramaría lágrimas._

Odiaba no poder distinguir por completo las emociones en los ojos de Jellal debido a lo emborronado de su visión.

Odiaba que sus lágrimas le hubiesen traído recuerdos a Jellal de las veces en que _él_ actuó sin ser realmente él.

Odiaba no poder haberlas controlado porque el gusto del beso supo a tristeza, culpa, remordimiento, y a un doloroso y difícil… _todavía no._

 _Odió haber llorado._

Pero así había sucedido.

Pero al menos...

 _...Al menos... Jellal estuvo ahí para limpiar esas lágrimas de su rostro…_

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **.**_

 **¿Review?**

 **Gracias por tomarse un ratito para comentar**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Rincón De La Escritora En Proceso** **:**

Este escrito forma parte del Ritual de Iniciación Jerza en que se les da dos aspectos a los personajes, uno que no le gusta y otro que le gusta.

En este caso:

 **No le gusta:** Llorar.

Según Mashima el resultado de lo sucedido con ellos en la playa fue creado para que fuese ambiguo, es decir, el que el beso se diese o no se diese depende de lo que quiera creer el lector (no cambia la intención de la escena ni los sentimientos y resoluciones entre ellos el que el beso se diese o no), y luego de analizar la escena, yo soy del "Team Sí Pasó". Y no por mi fangirlísmo, sino por el análisis que he hecho de la escena. Soy muy fangirl pero cuando se trata del canon soy muy analítica y tomó las filas de lo que creo más acertado y correcto para ellos. xD En fin, crean o no crean, eso es lo que decidí escribir. 7w7)r

El manga de esta semana me tendrá en vilo porque es Blue Pegasus Vrs Black Dragon y el Jerza está en el medio, así que… #Pray4Jerza QwQ)9 Siento que sucederá algo hermoso entre ellos, pero las precauciones nunca está de más. 7w7)r

PD: Jellal ya se quitó el abrigo largo, ahora solo falta que se lo dé a Erza para que se lo pongo y le dé un beso antes de ponerse a batallar (¿) xDD Ven, esa sí soy yo fangirl.

 **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **Gracias por leer.**

 **NwN/**

 **.**

* * *

 **.**


End file.
